


Broken Odds

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Against All Odds [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, Confused Peter Parker, Confused Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Quill, Light Angst, M/M, Other, POV Stephen Strange, Peter Quill Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: A short fic connected to Against All Odds of when Stephen found Quill on Titan.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Against All Odds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Broken Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmaElsa0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaElsa0000/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Against All Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729247) by [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix). 



As if leaving earth on a spaceship without being able to inform Scott about it wasn't bad enough… _Peter_ was on the ship with him and Tony as well. They already made the decision to let the ship take them to Thanos's planet to try and stop him there, and when they survived the crash landing there, they barely had enough time to take a breath when three aliens attacked them. The one with the mask grabbed Peter and held him at gunpoint and Tony aimed one of his repulsors at the alien on the ground, leaving them all at a standstill.

The man holding Peter pressed a button behind his ear to make his mask recede and Stephen stared at the face that was revealed. The man was so familiar but the sorcerer couldn't quite put his finger on where he saw him before...and it bothered him. Stephen was _positive_ he knew this man. It took a few minutes, but they and the space team finally figured out they were on the same side and after Thanos and that was when they started introducing themselves.

"She's Mantis, the dumbass on the ground is Drax, and I'm Quill. Peter Quill. Starlord. Take your pick." Quill introduces.

Stephen saw red. How the hell did he not recognize Quill? He didn't look that much different from high school besides a little older and bigger muscular wise. Scott would probably have another staring session-

Scott.

Fucking Quill.

Stephen storms over to the space pirate and promptly punches him in the face, and holds his protesting hand to his chest while Quill stumbles back against the nearest wall in surprise. The sorcerer didn't lay him out like he had hoped, and the confused look on Quill's face just made him angrier. He ignored Tony and Peter's curious questions as to why Stephen punched one of their new allies and moved closer to the pirate to poke his chest with a finger on his other hand that wasn't currently throbbing.

"You son of a bitch!" Stephen yells.  
"What the hell did I do?!" Quill yells back and shoves the doctor away.  
"Stephen...honey...what's going on?" Tony asks from behind him and realization dawns in the pirate's eyes.  
" _Stephen?!_ " Quill stammers and pulls the younger man closer again to give him a hug. "Holy shit! I never thought I would see you again!"  
"They know each other?" Peter whispers to Tony who continues to watch the exchange in silence.

Stephen left them and Quill's friends behind when he pushed away from the older man and literally grabbed Quill's ear to drag him away for a more private conversation. The taller man goes with a few repeated 'ows' and rubs his ear when the sorcerer finally releases him a few yards from the downed ship and crosses his arms. After twenty years of keeping Scott from drowning in depression when Quill disappeared from their lives, and assuming the pirate had been dead all this time, the man was standing before him alive and well? Stephen was going to have _words_ with him.

"Do you have any idea how heartbroken Scott was?!" Stephen starts yelling again and fumes at the sobering look on Quill's face.  
"Scotty?! How is he? Is he okay?" Quill asks.  
"No thanks to you!"  
Quill scowls. "You think I wanted to be kidnapped?! I've been trying to get home all this time!"  
"Twenty years is a long time!"

The space pirate huffs before explaining why it took so long. As much as Stephen didn't want to listen, he did, and Quill had a legitimate reason for taking so long. He was actually on his way to earth when they ran into Thor and Quill knew he had to get rid of Thanos before returning to Scott. If he didn't, there may not be a Scott to go home to and there would have been no point to that. Not with a threat as big as the titan who had already taken Gamora to who knows where.

"I never wanted to hurt him Stephen. You of all people should know that." Quill finishes quietly. "I fought to get home to him and I won't stop now."  
Stephen sighs. "He's hurting still. Ten years after you were taken, the police presumed you dead and part of him died with you that day. He needs you."  
"I need _him_...but we have to take care of Thanos first. I can't go back to him when our very universe is at stake."  
"You better grovel at his feet when we get home after this." Stephen grumbles and accepts Quill's second attempt at a hug.

They rejoined the waiting team members after that and Stephen told Tony and Peter that he would explain later. They accepted that and moved forward with plans to fight and beat Thanos, but when the time finally came, the titan overpowered them. Stephen knew it was coming because of the millions of futures he saw with the time stone, but it didn't make seeing the pain in Tony's eyes any easier as he turned to dust.

The devastation in Quill's just before that was still somehow worse. He turned to dust with Scott's name on the tip of his tongue and quite possibly the thought that he would never see the younger man again.


End file.
